


Self Doubt

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, affirmations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane awakens feeling less than confident in her looks and Kurt comes to kiss her pain away.  This is for my girl Michelle. <3





	

Diane Lockhart was always a woman who exuded confidence. After all, what wasn’t to like? She has a beautiful complexion, an above average intellect, she could hold her own with the best of them (hell, she married someone on the opposite end of her political spectrum), her hair was silky and shiny thanks to a brilliant colorist, and her body was pretty badass.

But then there were days like today. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and stared at the woman in the mirror. The woman looking back at her was old and tired, worn out. She extended an arm to the side and looked at what was lovingly referred to as “bingo-wings;” she shook it and envisioned it wobbling back and forth, despite the lack of excess flesh to be found. She turned to the side and looked at her waist. “I couldn’t hurt to lose a bit but who has the time to exercise? I guess I could cut out the red wine…” she thought to herself. 

She scoffed, “yeah, right.”

“Ugh, and my boobs,” she thought, turning forward again. “They’re just not what they used to be.” She grabbed them from the sides and pushed them up, closer together. “Twenty,” she mumbled. She let them go and grumbled as they returned to their natural positions, “sixty something.” She sighed and leaned forward on the bathroom sink. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

“I really don’t have time for this,” she thought to herself. “Another day competing with young, perky 30 somethings… And where the hell is this coming from?”

She sighed and stood up straight and swallowed, preparing herself for taking another look at her nude form in the mirror before climbing into the shower to start her day when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. 

“Good morning gorgeous.”

Diane smiled half-heartedly. “Hardly. But thank you just the same.”

“Hey,” Kurt started. “You are beautiful.”

“Okay but did you see my thighs?” She asked gesturing to her legs. “I can’t believe I can get away with wearing a skirt. Look at me!”

“I am.” He started calmly, “but you’d better be careful,” he warned, snuggling in closer. “You’re talking about my wife there.”

He kissed her neck and she gave an unconvincing smile to his image in the mirror.

“Look at yourself,” he commanded, eye contact never wavering.

She looked at him, somewhat incredulous, Kurt wasn’t the type to give orders when it came to Diane, so this took her by surprise.

Then again, she wasn’t usually down on herself, so this was all new to her.

Diane sighed and looked at him in the eyes in the mirror. Kurt ran his hands up and down her sides, sending a chill up her back.

“I’m not twenty anymore,” she stated as a matter of fact.

“I know,” he smiled and kissed up her neck, “and thank god for that.” He flicked her earlobe with his tongue and made eye contact again.

Diane shivered.

“Please look at yourself. You’re beautiful and I wouldn’t change anything about you.” He smiled at her somewhat reassuringly.

“I just…” Diane started, closing her eyes to emphasize her point.

“I know. But I wish you could see what I see.”

She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow, letting him continue.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I know.”

Diane scoffed, again.

“No. I mean it. And it’s not just because you’re mine. You really are incredible.” He pushed his semi-erect cock into her backside to emphasize his attraction to her.

She smiled slightly, albeit appreciatively.

Kurt moved his hands back up her sides and came to rest on her breasts. He squeezed them gently and ran his thumbs over her nipples.

Diane groaned and relaxed a bit into his body. “Not now, Kurt. I’m in the middle of self-loathing.”

The fact that he’d gotten her joking made him feel a bit more confident in the path he’d chosen to show her how utterly beautiful he found her.

She pushed back into him and felt his cock grow a bit more firm.

“Please,” Kurt whispered into her neck, kissing his way from one side, across the back of her neck to the other side, “let me show you how beautiful you are.”

She sighed, not quite ready to believe him, “I’m really not,” she protested.

Kurt moved his hands to her hips and turned her around.

Diane cast her eyes to her feet, still not wanting to believe him.

He hooked his finger under her chin and raised her face up to look him in the eyes. Kurt placed a small kiss on her lips before bending at the knees to lift her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. “You really don’t have to do this,” she murmured.

“Yes I do. And it’s not so much as ‘have to’ as ‘want to.’” He set her on the bed and shed his robe before climbing on top of her. His body covering hers made her feel safe and loved.

He kissed her, his lips barely parted. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and Kurt groaned quietly. He sat up slightly and looked into her eyes.

“You’re beautiful.” He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, then moved down to her neck. His tongue traced her clavicle before he made his way down to her chest.

Diane sighed and closed her eyes letting him explore her body.

One of his hands grasped her breast while his mouth enveloped the other. He kneaded them both gently and lovingly before switching breasts. Diane ran her fingers though his hair and pushed her chest forward.

“Mmm,” she moaned favorably. 

He smiled into her breast before using his mustache to graze her nipple, bringing it to a stiff peak.

Diane giggled.

Kurt moved back up to her mouth, “there’s my girl.” He smiled and then kissed her a bit deeper than the last time. 

She welcomed him into her mouth and raised her hips up to indicate she wanted more.

He laughed into her mouth. “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” she said breaking away only long enough to utter that single syllable before going back to his mouth.

Kurt pulled back again, “good.”

Diane whimpered almost imperceptibly with the loss of his lips before she realized his intent of finishing his journey with his lips, down her body.

Once again his tongue trailed down her lithe body, passing her breasts, circling her bellybutton, to make his way to either hip, placing kisses on each before making his way to her sex.

He placed a single kiss on her clit and looked up at her face.

She smiled at him, having watched the show he was giving her all along.

Kurt smiled back then began making love to her with his mouth.

Diane groaned with first contact. The man really did know how to use his mouth. She’d never tire of this.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and let her body react to each movement of his tongue.

Her hips rose with his face as he suckled her clit. They bucked forward when he nibbled and tugged on her lips.

“That feels so good,” she cooed.

He gently slid two fingers into her wetness and began rocking them back and forth. 

“Yes,” she groaned as she started matching his rhythm.

Her breathing was becoming heavier and less consistent with each thrust. “Oh yes.”

Kurt grinned and removed his face from her nether regions to move his lips back up to her mouth.

“But…” she started with a whimper.

She felt the warmth of his body pressed against hers and he smiled as he made eye contact.

His fingers continued their ministrations on her as his thumb found her clit. “I needed to see your face when you cum for me.”

Diane blushed, although Kurt wouldn’t be able to see it; they were making love with only the light of the bathroom bouncing back into their bedroom. He could make out her features and that was all he needed.

She reached forward and pulled his mouth into hers. She tasted her salty sweetness on him, which only seemed to turn her on even more. 

Kurt knew it wouldn’t be much longer before she came. Diane’s breathing turned ragged once again as her eyes slammed shut and her orgasm began to wash over her body.

His pace never slowed as he watched her face twist from uncertainty and tension to release and pleasure. “God you’re beautiful.”

Diane didn’t acknowledge his comment, she was too lost in the moment to recognize he said anything.

When her breathing began to slow, so did his fingers.

She finally opened her eyes as he withdrew from her. She smiled at him. “Hi.”

He chuckled. “Hi. Feeling good?”

She nodded and reached for his throbbing cock.

He closed his eyes and groaned. “Mmm.”

“I need you.”

Kurt rose and repositioned himself over her, parting her legs with one of his knees. He slowly sank himself into her as Diane wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to go deeper.

He groaned appreciatively. His body covered hers as she gladly accepted him into her.

Kurt worshipped her body with very fiber of his being and made sure she knew how much he loved her, especially now.

His thrusts were deliberate, precisely placed, knowing full well what he was doing to her body.

“Oh god, Kurt. I… Oh god.” She moaned and barely eked out a “don’t stop” before he hit her sweet spot and kissed her.

Her body stiffened and her legs locked around his hips, keeping him rooted to her.

Her internal muscles milked him and he couldn’t help but let go. He came deep within her and collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck, fighting to gain control of his breathing.

“You…” he started breathing hard, “you okay?”

She nodded. “Stay right there, okay?”

Kurt nodded back and stayed in place.

“I love feeling you inside me.” She reached up and lifted his head. “I love you.”

He smiled and raised his head. “I love you too.”

The couple kissed.

“Thank you, Kurt.”

He pushed his softening member deep within her once more as he rocked his hips, and teased, “the pleasure was mine.”

Kurt rolled off of her and pulled her onto his chest. “Now do you believe me or do I have more work to do?”

Diane chuckled softly, “I believe you. But I wouldn’t say no to an encore performance later.”

He smiled and smacked her on the ass. “Good. Now get ready for work. I’ve gotta work on my beauty sleep.”

She smiled back and rubbed the spot his had hand just spanked. “Hey!” She kissed him as she sat up. “We’ll address this at a later juncture, Mr. McVeigh.”

He grinned as he rolled over. “Damn right.” 

Diane walked into the bathroom and laughed, “I love you too.”


End file.
